


【卜洋】海

by yuliiisaaa



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa
Summary: 平时光鲜亮丽的大小姐和衷心的护卫~
Relationships: 卜洋 - Relationship





	【卜洋】海

大小姐在人前会故意耍一点点无赖，让人觉得他就是个漂亮花瓶。而他实际上却是一个假“公主”，被推出来当挡箭牌的。  
李振洋从前是个杀手，挂着沉重耳环的耳朵以前只会塞着战术耳机，十八岁才打的第一对耳洞，他被雇主要求当好一个大小姐，所以笨拙地学着穿高跟鞋，学着不在仆人给他卷头发的时候紧张得想杀了对方，也学着接受拥有一个属于自己的护卫。  
好奇怪哦，明明是一个连指甲下都能藏刀片的杀手，却会有把他当成易碎品的护卫。  
李振洋第一次抹着口红，问护卫：你知道我是谁吗？  
护卫很高，高得往往让人有点害怕，他没有自我介绍过，但是李振洋知道他叫卜凡。  
卜凡完全没有犹豫：您是大小姐。  
然后李振洋凑过去，他比卜凡矮一点，眨眨眼。他的睫毛不是很长，软软的，甚至和他有些刻薄的眼形有些不搭，那时李振洋的口红涂得还不是很熟练，他吐字的时候反而显得有些可爱：我杀过人。  
卜凡没有说话，只是帮他把没打好的蝴蝶结重新系得漂漂亮亮的。  
李振洋扯了扯蝴蝶结，最后说：我帮雇主杀了所有挡路的，你帮我吗？  
卜凡没有点头，也没拒绝，说：你是我的大小姐。

在李振洋解除协议前的最后一晚，“他的”家族举办了盛大的晚宴，庆祝真正的掌权人的到来。  
而他也穿着鱼尾晚礼服，后背开衩到几乎要到尾椎。李振洋是极瘦的，绕是弯弯腰拿一块小蛋糕，就把腰椎顶出一个有些吓人的角度。  
卜凡还是站在角落里，沉默，看他像一条水蛇，也像一尾鱼，在不属于自己的陆地里游着。  
李振洋忽然说：你和我去海边走走。  
卜凡就跟着他。  
别墅外也不安静，豪宅依着大海，夜晚涨潮的时候甚至有些吵闹，像站在闹市区的盲人，见不得一切，只有喧哗。  
李振洋脱下了高跟鞋，用做了水钻的手指勾着高跟鞋提着，赤脚踩在沙滩上，他踩在泡沫溢起的边缘，像用脚踩出一块拼图的边缘。他很少有那么轻盈的时候，卜凡常常觉得哪怕再飘落一片梧桐，李振洋就要倒下了。  
卜凡跟着，一直跟着，不是那么近，刚刚好可以看清李振洋的背影，和脊背上滑落的月光。他的皮鞋被细沙裹上薄薄一层的外壳，像天妇罗的外衣，也像吹得过大的糖球，他先开口的：大小姐。  
李振洋回过身，长长的裙子被海水打湿，裹着太细长的腿，今晚他哪儿都亮晶晶的，如同终于放弃王子的小美人鱼。  
李振洋叫他的大名，叫得很大声，甚至于破音了：卜凡、卜凡、卜凡！谢谢你！  
李振洋跑了起来，往卜凡的方向跑了起来，然后扑到他身上，带起的浪花打湿了他们，他湿漉漉地跳进了护卫的怀里，金发却如此乖顺：你是第一个说要保护我的人。  
卜凡突兀地问他：我能吻你吗？  
而后他们在接吻，在月光下接吻，柔软的胳膊搂住他的肩，海风像没有泡盐水的菠萝一样刺人。  
这是相爱吗？  
他不知道。他也不知道。  
他们只是接吻，而后李振洋脱下了自己的长裙，拉着卜凡的手去抚摸自己，从脖颈到乳房，顺着小腹往下，他也脱掉卜凡的裤子。  
他的指甲勾起了线头，李振洋皱着眉翘掉了那一块水钻，他张开隔壁，敞开胸怀，也分开了他的大腿。  
他们做爱，在海浪上做爱。卜凡托着他的大腿，他们一件件脱掉衣服，整个人都变轻起来，轻得灵魂都要变成两缕烟飞掉。  
他们走得很深，卜凡也把李振洋干得很深，海水淹过了他的小腿、膝盖、阴茎、李振洋。  
他们只有脖子还在水面上，却透不上气，李振洋和他接吻，似乎要把他肺叶里最后一点氧气都榨干，就像他的屁股也在试图榨干卜凡的精液。  
最后他们消失了。  
只有喧哗的大海，和不圆不勾的月亮。  
以及沙滩上一双高跟鞋。


End file.
